Epifanía: Géminis
by Zelha
Summary: Una exploración del estado mental del Santo Dorado de los Gemelos durante su momento más liberador: el de su muerte. Regalo para Pollux Dioscuros.


Otro corto, esta vez sobre los últimos momentos de Saga. Sin ángulos duales, por supuesto. Epílogo del Epílogo de las Crónicas Zodiacales, Géminis: Revolución.

Dedicado a Pollux Dioscuros por su cumpleaños. Felicidades por un año más de vejez, Meldir. 8D

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Kurutroll.

-

**Epifanía: Géminis**

-

El torrente de energía lo consumió, para su gran alivio. La enorme cantidad de Cosmo que todos habían acumulado era tal que literalmente sintió cómo su cabeza se llenó de imágenes, todas parte de un pasado en el cual ya no había más que solventar, ni lamentar.

Digamos que mientras unos sintieron una emoción vibrante en sus esencias, Saga sólo sintió un inmenso y total alivio.

Probablemente era algo trillado, pero después de haber sido parte del gran esquema de los Dioses por descargar una guerra y un intento por conquistar el mundo, ya no podía esperar por hacer su última acción de desafío contra los Manipuladores del Mundo y volver de nuevo a su eterno sueño.

El problema era saber _por cuánto_ tiempo lo dejarían descansar. Extrañamente, parecía que los Dioses se divertían horrores manipulándolo y levantándolo de su descanso para atentar contra la Diosa que siempre fue la parte principal de su norte y su vida misma.

Era insólito, realmente, el hecho de haber sido el vehículo del Dios Caudillo. Dejándose llevar por palabras que asaetearon su alma y cuestionaron el verdadero significado de su misión, sólo pudo observarse a sí mismo caer en una trampa, la trampa más tonta del libro, para luego ser mudo testigo de la revolución y la pérdida de la esencia del Santuario. Lejos de ser un refugio, se convirtió en un cuartel militar, alejándose del horizonte que Athena siempre había predicado. Protección a la Humanidad... y Amor.

La ausencia de respuestas concretas, de los desvaríos de su inseguro corazón, lo llevó a creer en las palabras de Ares, y por su confusión, su desvarío y su castigo, lo pagó muy caro. Por esta razón, Saga sólo se inundó en una enorme sensación de alivio en cuanto sintió la Niké atravesándole el pecho.

Había atentado contra su norte, contra su mismo honor y esencia, contra la Diosa; no esperaba que lo trajesen de vuelta, pocos años después, para básicamente encomendarle la misma misión. No obstante, la presencia de su Maestro y otros compañeros fue la que lo ató a esa fibra interna, haciéndole recordar que ante todo, era un Santo de Athena.

Sin embargo, ver a su hermano vistiendo la armadura que había sido suya durante más de catorce años hizo que el terror se apoderara de sus sentidos, y a la vez un feroz torrente de esperanza de apoderó de sí. El hermano rechazado, renegado, el que consideraba un peligro para Athena y para la Humanidad entera, ahora era uno de los que se paraba bajo las alas de la Diosa. El hermano que nunca pudo guiar por el sendero del Cosmos, resultó dar más resultados luego de una traición mayúscula. Este era el camino de redención que la Diosa le otorgó a Kanon, se figuró. Por ende, no podía hacer más sino dejarlo ir.

En lo más profundo de su alma, Saga sabía, _sabía_ que Kanon volvería al redil.

Las lágrimas fluyeron sin límites al ver la hermosa piel blanca de esa muchacha que lo acunó en los últimos momentos de su muerte abrirse bajo la acción de ese puñal dorado, mismo que él había intentado utilizar contra ella. El grito que surgió de su alma resonó por todos los rincones del Santuario. Un grito desesperado, desgarrador, un grito que proclamaba evidentemente el dolor por la atrocidad que había cometido, aún por la coacción de la misma Diosa.

El dolor de perder su honor en el Jardín de los Salas no podía compararse con el dolor de ver morir a su única razón de existir.

Saga, entonces, se convirtió en un vengador. Contra aquellos que lo levantaron de su tumba, contra aquellos que intentaron que se desviase de su camino una vez más, contra aquellos que osaron pensar siguiera que la Diosa iba a perecer en sus manos, sin dar la guerra por la cual se habían estado preparando desde los tiempos de su Maestro.

Shion sólo tuvo que abrir la boca para dar la orden de continuar con la charada, para ver tres estelas de Cosmo surcar los cielos en dirección a la venganza.

Para ser honestos, era mejor que Shura manejara las amenazas contra Pandora, según su modo de verlo. El tiempo se acababa, y no quería irse sin tomar por lo menos una vida más, uno de los que estaban en contra de su Diosa.

Porque, como le recordó Shion cuando daba las instrucciones para invadir el antiguo hogar, Athena siempre sería su Diosa. No importaba cuántas veces lo forzaran a levantarse de su muerte, no importaba cuántas veces lo pusieran en contra de Ella, siempre encontraría la manera de morir a sus pies, en expiación por todo lo que había hecho, en parte voluntariamente, contra la única luz de su vida.

El sol nunca se había sentido más abrasador que nunca, cuando Seiya acudió a su lado. Todo era por Athena. No importaba cuán ruin se les considerara, todo era por Athena.

Murió nuevamente, ahogado entre el alivio por volver al olvido y la preocupación, la desilusión de no saber el resultado de esta Guerra Sagrada, la más importante de todas.

Pero de igual manera, dos lágrimas corrieron al sentir de nuevo esa hermosa Armadura Dorada cubriendo su frío cuerpo, aún caliente por haber guardado y protegido el cuerpo de su hermano. Kanon había muerto como un héroe, aún más de lo que él nunca hubiese esperado de él. Más aún de lo que nunca hubiese hecho él mismo.

Su gemelo había demostrado ser un Santo honorable y valiente. Su corazón se llenó de un orgullo fraternal tal que, por vez primera, sintió remordimiento de no haberle dicho alguna palabra amable, alguna pista sobre el verdadero motivo de su misión en el Santuario, cuando se enfrentaron en el Templo de su Constelación guardiana.

Pero el deber llamaba nuevamente. Una vez más, sólo una vez más y luego se convertiría en polvo de estrellas.

Este era el último sacrificio de su fe. Moriría para abrir un camino hacia la verdadera batalla, la más importante de todas. Pero no importaba. Sabía que Seiya y los demás harían su trabajo y saldrían victoriosos.

Y la Diosa sería salvada.

Obedeciendo las órdenes del Arquero Celeste sin abrir la boca, pudo darse cuenta de que esto, así como estaba sucediendo, era como debía de ser. La manera como debieron de pasar las cosas. Una cosa era ser el regente de un lugar, gobernando con puño de hierro, y la otra era ser el guía del ejército y el primero en lanzarse a la batalla. Esto era lo que diferenció a Saga del Dios que lo manipuló. Aiolos tenía más madera de líder que él.

Y la prueba estaba en que todos se movieron como una sola unidad, encendiendo sus Cosmos en un solo parpadeo conjunto, una falange ateniense experta, lista para atacar.

El torrente de ardiente energía, además de la confianza que se había puesto en esos cinco Santos tan especiales para Athena, hizo que todo lo que experimentara en los últimos momentos de su vida – una tercera vida – fuese un alivio _liberador_.

_Esta vez sí_, pensó.

Esta vez moría feliz.

Como debió haber sido desde un principio.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-_  
_

**A/N:** Quiero pensar que el estado mental de Saga durante el ataque al Muro de los Lamentos era uno enfocado a enfrentar una vez más las faltas que cometió. La personalidad de Saga parecerá ser algo débil y bastante emo, pero tomando en consideración las últimas palabras que le dice a Athena (de sincero arrepentimiento) y a Seiya (encomendándole el cuidado de la Diosa) es lo que me hace pensar que la naturaleza del Santo Dorado de Géminis era más bien pacifista, aunque con algunos streaks autoritarios y hasta despiadados. Se podría considerar, siguiendo este orden de ideas, que para Saga el fin justifica los medios, sin importar las pérdidas que él mismo u otros a su lado pudiese sostener.

De todas maneras, espero no haber acribillado la idea de su personalidad y parezca muy OOC.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
